ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Enterprise Log 3
(reprinted Winter 2004) | Pages = Golden Press ed. (1977) 224 pp (+ fc, ifc, ibc, bc) | Year = 2260s | Stardate = "17:23.4" to "36:24.3" | ISBN = 0307111881 (1977), ISBN 0975380850 (2004) | image2 = Key collection-3.jpg }} Collection of stories from Gold Key Comics' original Star Trek series. Premise Enterprise Log 3 (also released as Key Collection volume 3) was a comic book paperback collecting the third nine issues from Gold Key Comics' original Star Trek monthly, spanning from May 1973 to September 1974. This was the third in the series of Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs, which is being reprinted by Checker Books under the name Star Trek: The Key Collection. It depicted the events of a later missions taking place during the TOS five-year mission. While no definitive timeline was established, the stardates of these stories match a range of stardates spanning approximately the last three-quarters of TOS Season 1. Several canon characters and concepts were included in the stories, but the details were very much contradictory with televised Star Trek of the era, the artists were apparently unfamiliar with the source material. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Unknown * Artists: ** Alberto Giolitti (#18-26) * Editors: Unknown Contents ;Lt. Commdr. Spock - Psycho-File :Feature (3 pages): Spock's "Identi-Fax" sheet identifies his serial number, lists his height as 187cm and weight as 78kg. His identifying marks are a surgical laser scar on his right shoulder from a partial scapula repalcement, a phaser-2 burn mark on his left left, and a serpentine design on the inside of his right biceps, from a Vulcan Kahs-wan ritual. :His mother is noted as Amanda Druce, born in New Chicago, the daughter of Melvin Druve, inter-stellar trader-explorer. According to a newspaper clipping, Spock of Shi-Kar saved his father with a mind meld at the base of "Mt. P-TA". It also notes that at age 7, he was left in the Vulcan desert without food, water, or weapons and using his shirt as a net and cactus needles as weapons, he survived, but could not overcome the true ordeal, eating meat. A tuskis shown with the plaque "Memento of Kahs-wan ordeal. May I never kill again." Finally, mention is made of T'Pau performing the marriage ceremony between Spock and T'Pring after the ordeal. :This short feature was created for the original edition. ;"The Hijacked Planet" :Issue #18 (May 1973): On stardate "32:48.6" ;"The Haunted Asteroid" :Issue #19 (July 1973): On stardate "24:92.5" ;"A World Gone Mad" :Issue #20 (September 1973): On stardate "32:47.2" ;"The Mummies of Heitius VII" :Issue #21 (November 1973): On stardate "30:26.5" ;"Siege in Superspace" :Issue #22 (January 1974): On stardate "36:24.3" ;"Child's Play" :Issue #23 (March 1974): On stardate "17:23.4" ;"The Trial of Captain Kirk" :Issue #24 (May 1974): On stardate "19:26.2" ;"Dwarf Planet" :Issue #25 (July 1974): On stardate "19:24.8" ;"The Perfect Dream" :Issue #26 (September 1974): On stardate "30:19.12" This story was not included in the Checker Books reprint version. Characters ; James T. Kirk : Captain ; Leonard McCoy : Doctor ; Montgomery Scott : Engineer ; Spock : Science officer ; Hikaru Sulu : Helmsman ; Uhura : Communications officer. Category:Comic collections